Eijun is going to married?
by doremishine itsuko
Summary: Sawamura Eijun is an enigma for everyone who met him. But, never have they imagined the secret that is reveal in middle of a game and a war to win his heart will sure begin…so who will win at the end is what we are going to find out.
**Eijun will be married?**

Sawamura Eijun is an enigma for everyone who met him. But, never have they imagined the secret that is reveal in middle of a game and a war to win his heart will sure begin…so who will win at the end is what we are going to find out.

 **Chapter 1** **:** How the story began, surprises just happens

"Wow..!" The stadium is full of people. An awe Seto an aspirant new player from Seido high exclaim.

"Of course is full...!" An unhappy Koushuu to his friend Seto, now said. "It is a game between Inashiro and Yakushi after all, Seto. Besides, we did come here to see the game after all or that was the plan since, the beginning..!" Hissed angrily Okumura Koushuu.

Koushuu still glare his friend saying. But, noooooo. Look…! Seto we came late. They are playing the last inning now and it seems Inashiro had already won how boring."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA MEI..!" YOU ARE ON FIRE…!"

"CARLOS GO AND BEAT THEM..!"

"SHIRAKAWA OVERTHROW THEM..!"

"INASHIRO DEFEAT THEM..!" Were the screams that the excited crowd yell..?

Seto jus sheepishly said. "I´m so sorry Koushuu. But, look..! It wasn´t a waste of time after all…Look over there, Seido is here and it seems Miyuki, along with Furuya and the others first string players did come, here too in order to see them play. Even Sawamura is here. Although..? Maybe is my imagination or I imagining things but doesn´t he look different..? Is not his clothes is something else. Even the people that are close to him looks weird at him too..? Don´t you think so..?" Koushuu..?" Seto turns around and notice how his friend seems enthralled and blushing by the way he is looking at Sawamura.

 _"WOW..!"S-SAWA…MURA S-SENPAI LOOKS DEAD DROP GORGEOUS..!" A_ flushing Okumura Koushuu thinks and he continue thinking for himself, completely ignoring Seto statement. " _I CAN´T BELIEVE IT…!"What am i even thinking of that way about him..! YES..! He looks way different not like the obnoxious dirty boy player that everyone knows. I wonder why he is dressing like that a-and if I recall correctly he hasn't been assisting to any baseball practice in a while umm…wait a minute why does he look like he is a girl in love..? I´m thinking too much about this, moreover he´s just my future Senpai..! So, stop thinking like that Koushuu…!"_

So let´s see…why the people are looking at him weirdly..?" To our little Sawamura Chan I mean. Since, even his teammates, coach are more focusing in the game than him so; nobody notices the changes that their missing Sawamura is causing towards the crowd.

 **Back to Sawamura Eijun _**

Eijun is looking at the practice game in hand between Inashiro and Yakushi. At the same time his thinking while he was also, watching the game. _"Waa Finally..! I manage escape that sadist tutor of mine. Seriously, Kurama Sensei makes my old man be a little puppy lion. No matter, the game is in the final phase and it seems Inashiro will win..! This not surprise me I can see everyone have improve a lot specially N-Narumiya Senpai."_

Eijun shakes his head in frantic panic and blushing while he thinks. _"I CAN´T BELIEVE..!" I FALL FOR NARUMIYA MEI OF ALL OF PEOPLE. W-Why do I like him so much about him anyway..? We barely have a decent conversation to each other and much less get along. We always fight since we are both rival pitchers and he´s so…an irritating sexy bastard..!"_

 _"I…I mean of course..!" Oh..!" How can I forget that shitty proud, idiot pretty boy who stole my first kiss two weeks ago..?"_

 _"Ah...umm..!"_ Eijun close his eyes while he starts recalling the last time they were both together _. "How can I forget that day..?" It starts everything between him and me. I mean I remember how we both coincidently we met in a park in a Sunday evening, two weeks ago. We greet each other and then we start talking very friendly but, then we start fighting because, he only thinks Furuya as a worthy rival and I got so irate because of that..! And before I knew it our argument escalates from angry words to something more. I just want him to shut up and for the way he saw me that day he was thinking the same. I don't even know who start the kiss but, it felt so right. His delicious lips against mine. As my beloved grandmother would tell me "If there´s too much sexual tension" of course something might happen and I understand that since, the day we were making out..!" Ahn…Eijun moans…"The way he pushes me against a tree and then he starts hungrily kissing me and I was so moaning in pleasure so much a-and then the way we were touching each other while, I put my arms around his neck to deeply kiss him while, I open my legs to put them in his waist and consequently how he put his hands in my waist and he somehow start touching my butt too…for God sakes we were practically hungrily making out..! And I felt his boner for me and he did felt mine too. And how our mouths separate for a brief moment until we start kissing again A-And how our tongues battle against the other while us as I mention before, we were making out..!"_

 _"A-And Ah..!"_ Eijun groans and close his brown golden eyes for a moment… _"I-Is like we did that all of our life's. Like a past life and not to mention if we weren't interrupt by a stupid passerby which by the way was walking close to us, God knows what surely would happen and I'm pretty sure we would have ending having sex that day with almost our clothes on..! Arg….and that´s what made me completely forgot my supposedly feelings for bakayuki sigh… Family traditions are so right..! Mou…nevertheless, I need to speak with him today, about our relationship. I can't deny how I start slowly fall for him since the day I met him. He catches my attention since day one; in the summer camp where my team and him we were training and I was in the second string….Ahn..! I really, really like him since that day but, I was a fool. I start denying my feelings for him. So…I instead I focus my feelings, a crush I thought I had towards Miyuki which wasn´t even the case Miyuki always prefers Furuya over me."_

 _"But then again you N-Narumiya change that and now my feelings for you only intensifies when we were making out almost two weeks ago and I so wanted to have sex with you..! I´m pretty certain I wouldn´t deny it and I would have enjoy it too. Plus..! I know Narumiya Senpai feels the same way about me and that´s the reason of why I escape after all. Oh..! Great the empire is calling the game off and Inashiro won 5 careers against 2."_ Eijun open his eyes after hearing the game is about to end and happily continue observing the game plus, he was listen the announcer voice

 _"THAT´S AN OUTSTANDING VICTORY OF INASHIRO SCHOOL AGAINST YAKUSHI HIGH..!"_

 _"THEY WON 5 AGAINST 2 and LOOK THE WAY THE CROWD IS OVERLY SCREAMING FOR NARUMIYA MEI AND INASHIRO TEAM..!"THEY ABSOLUTELY DESERVE THIS WINNING..!"_

 _"LET´S GIVE THEM A BIG OVATION TO BOTH TEAMS, PEOPLE..!" THEY BOTH DESERVE IT..!"_ Eijun was listening attentively towards the announcer as well as the crowd when suddenly someone who is in the field screams using a mic….

 _"SAWAMURA EIJUN MY BELOVED..! WHY DID YOU ESCAPE..?"_

 _"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED, TODAY..! SO, WHERE ARE YOU..? MY BELOVED HUSBAND…! AND I CAN´T BELIEVE IT YOU DITCH ME BECAUSE OF A STUPID BASEBALL GAME..! COME ON LET´S GOING NOW SO, I CAN FINALLY HAVE YOU ALL FOR MYSELF..!"_

 **That simple sentence makes everyone in the crowd absolutely speechless since, now they put their attention towards a pretty tall and well-built white boy with black hair and green eyes. Dressing in a black kimono while he was screaming about a weeding and the supposedly run away husband is no one else that SAWAMURA EIJUN The boy which, has long brown hair and is a bit fix elegantly and looks rebel.**

 **Plus..! In that moment the audience notice he is wearing a white modern Japanese kimono that it makes him look like a noble gorgeous prince. So, let´s see the people reactions. (Giggles)**

 **What the majority of the crowd present in the stadium thinks.**

"Huh..? No way so that pretty boy is going to get married with whom…?"

"And that say boy is the one who is dressing like a noble prince..? And look at his teammates faces in Seido high team. Practically everyone is speechless, irate and in shock..!"

"Oh-oh..!" It´s seems Sawamura boy is about to say something to him. Let´s see what he does.

 _"HUH..? NOOOOOOO WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MORON DOING HERE..!"_ Was the thought of a really fuming Eijun that has a big scowl in his head, which by the way he only wants to kill the man who dares to call him his..!

"MAKOTO..!" A super piss off Eijun yells while he throws a ball towards Makoto´s head. Making him fall down into the ground…While his supposedly fiancé continue yelling at him and this made the crowd impress since, Eijun´s throw is faster than before.

After, Eijun throw the ball towards Makoto he starts running towards the field and when he was close enough to him, he continue scolding and angrily shouting at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE..?! And MOREOVER. WHY DO YOU CONTINUE SAYING I´M GOING TO MARRY YOU..? I ALREADY TOLD YOU I WON´T..! SINCE, I´M IN LOVE WITH SOMEBODY ELSE..! THE ENGANGEMENT IS OVER AND YOUR FAMILY WAS ALREADY INFORM so…" With a wickedly sweetly smile in Eijun face he said. "I suggest you MOVE YOUR USELESS ASS. YOU DAMN FOOL BEFORE I KILL YOU..!"

"WAIT..!" Ei-Chan you can´t do that. We have an agreement remember..?" Makoto miraculous recovers and said that to Eijun. Making both completely forget they have an audience

Eijun wasn't happy at all so he continue arguing with Makoto saying. "...NO..! Of course I don´t remember. You made up that you and I will get married and I never give you hope. Sure..! What I´m aware is that you ask my grandparents and my mother my hand in marriage as well as the others…? YES..! Makoto let me enlighten you there are others..! Both genders actually and just like I always tell them, every time I see them "I won´t marry to any one of you..! I made my decision, so be a man and accepted. Now, please leave now or I will force you..!"

"BUT, EI CHAN..! I-I…" Makoto continue pleading

"Don´t I on me. Makoto..!" A fuming Eijun said while he glares seriously towards Makoto. "Look I care for you but as a friend and you don´t love me..! You are just sickly obsessed with me and if you become a stalker you will regret it. I warn you and I won´t let you hurt me so, please leave or I will make hankyo make you or better yet maybe my dad over there and Kurama Sensei will make you leave..!" Eijun was really trying not to kill him in the spot.

 **While Eijun is surprised himself after, seeing his father and his Sensei present in the stadium his angrier at Makoto for ruin a perfect opportunity to be alone with his love AKA Mei. Now..! Eijun notice he left the audience in the stadium pretty much speechless. Plus..!" his teammates in an irate shock and his beloved Mei seems angry and jealous too. Probably because he heard him say he is in love with someone else. HERE AND NOW..! He only has to wait the perfect opportunity to speak with him alone and fix this horrible misunderstanding.**

Eijun's father arrive saying seriously. "...Ahem..! Ishida Makoto. I know your feelings towards my son. But, just as Eijun said, he already cancels the engagement you propose along with the 100 proposals he received for the last couple of weeks. Plus..! My son over there already told us he chooses someone he loves. So, please I polite ask you to leave. I don´t want to force you but I will do it if you don't go now..!" Was the answer of Sawamura Eiji..?

Eijun´s father who is feeling very annoy since, it seems this boy Makoto only see his son as a trophy and not as a person to love. Sayuri his beloved wife and mother of his son Eijun will be furious and disappointment if she was here to see and heard this.

Ishida… Eijun Sensei a man with red hair and brown eyes with a figure like a model decides to step in and put a finish to this troublesome problem. "Ishida San if you really love my student Ei-Chan as much as you said. Then...I suggest you to leave. Recently, my student found someone he dearly loves and at least he is a good person and ends whatever you were trying to do. He told you the truth since the beginning so, be a man an accepted. Besides, there is NO MARRIEGE especially if you don't have both the approval in both sides of Ei-Chan's Family and I don´t think you are so naive to not notice Eiji San here, want´s you as far as way as possible towards his son. You understand right..? Don´t you..?"

"I-I UNDERSTAND. BUT..!" IF EI-CHAN IS NOT GOING TO BE MINE..! THEN, HE ISN´T FOR ANYONE..! HE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE..!" Ishida was angry, so irate because not only his love and nor his family accept him. So, he quickly turns around and he manages to do a wrestling move while, he is behind Eijun. Plus..! He put a knife in Eijun´s neck..! The knife was so deeply close to Ei-Chan´s neck that Eijun start bleeding.

"I´M SO SORRY EIJUN BUT I GUESS YOU WILL DIE WITH ME TODAY..!" A crazy Ishida Makoto yells.

"LEAVE MY SON/STUDENT ALONE..! RELEASE HIM NOW..!" Both Eijun´s father and Eijun´s teacher Kurama are in panic. Eijun start bleeding and he is going to die if they don´t try to stop this crazy man that is threating Eijun´s life..! And Eijun himself has his hair covering his eyes and it seems Eijun is smirking. Does that mean he already accepts his fate, his death...?

"NOOOOO EIJUN KUN/ SAWAMURA LEAVE HIM ALONE..! YOU CRAZY BASTARD..!" Was the screams of a panicking Todoroki Raichi and Kominato Haruichi

 **The rest of players want nothing more than rush towards Sawamura and try to help him, rescue him..! They were in panic especially the whole Seido team and Narumiya Mei. But..?" What can they do..?" If they try to do something and help him then, that man is going to cut Eijun´s throat..! The knife is too close to Eijun´s neck and what is this. Why is Eijun smirking and start to chuckle..? This is not funny dammit..!**

 **When suddenly Eijun´s do something that made everyone absolutely speechless and never in their wildest dreams thought, could their little obnoxious idiot do that…!" O_O**

"Hahahaha and you think this scare me Makoto. You are more than a fool, moron than I thought. Soo weak..!" Eijun´s mock towards his aggressor.

"W-WHAT..? You are just talk Ei-chan. BUT WE ARE BOTH GOING TO DIE TODAY. SO, GOOD BYE MY LOVE..!" Makoto scream

That´s when Makoto realize Eijun manage to hit him in the ribs and consequently Eijun also, trampling one of his feet. But..! While Eijun was release towards his attacker the knife manage to do another small cut at his throat. But it wasn´t that serious to kill him..! Makoto was surprise and in more pain when his Eijun turns around and he was suddenly in front of him. What a speed he has..! Especially, because he didn´t know when Eijun was there and now he is paying the price.

Eijun was angry enough and he starts punching his stomach 1-2-3 hits he receives making him gasping for air and Makoto inclines his back and he notices his Eijun separates from him a little when his love made a movement..! Eijun turns around his right leg over Makoto´s back hitting him in the process. In a matter of minutes Makoto was beaten by his love. He did hear the rumors than said Sawamura Eijun wasn´t an innocent idiot and helpless vulnerable week as he looks. He heard that he was actually a martial artist and could give someone a run for their money when he wanted to be. He should know better.

Eijun got close and he bent towards a barely awake Makoto while he starts speaking. "You know Makoto. Normally..! I will let you leave. But, you ruin my day so far and I couldn´t even have a decent conversation with the one I love..!"

"I was actually….Eijun pause and shake his head so, in that moment the crowd notice he still has a big irate scowl in his head saying. "I was planning to talk with my crush after, the game finish. That's the reason I left you and Kurama Sensei IN THE FIRST PLACE..! And out of the contrary people beliefs I'm not a hopeless obnoxious idiot as I look. I can surely tell you I´m not like that especially when, I´m angry. Actually, I´m dangerous..! Like right now for example."

Eijun finish saying that to a barely awake and beaten Makoto but sadly for Makoto his Ei-chan still didn't finish his whine so he continue shouting at him.

"But, not only that…YOU DARE TO HURT ME PHYSICALLY..!" Eijun stands up sighs while he crosses his arms, saying tiredly. "Nevertheless, I applaud you is extremely rare that someone caught me off guard. Still, I will give your punishment and if you think that hurts. Then you should see me when perverts try to ask where I live and my number..!" A super piss off Sawamura Eijun said that with bitterness in his voice so, the next movement he does absolutely make everyone even his father in an astounded state.

Eijun instantly starts reciting a spell. "I invoke the forces of nature. Please, hear my call I who was the descendent of the keikan line, I plead you erase this sinful of our world. My blood will be the sacrifice erase his memories, his feelings towards me and make his life reborn again..!" While Eijun was doing that everyone notice how elegant and beautiful he looks. Plus..! Eijun use the blood that is in his neck while he made a movement with his right hand and after doing that, he closes his eyes like his praying. So, in that moment a circle with a strange symbol like a star with a sun and a moon appeared and start surrounded a pass out Makoto making him levitate a bit and in that precisely moment, an sphere of blue color separate from Makoto´s body and was destroy. Disappearing like a sand. After, the spell was finish.

 **After, an awkward silence present inside of the sports ground…**

…"(….)"…

"WELL..!" That will be over HANKYO..!" When Sawamura Eijun said that name in that instant a big animal appear behind Sawamura´s back. The crowd looks in shock how Sawamura Eijun turns around and continues calmly talking. "Please take Makoto to his house and if lord Ishida ask you what happen to his son tell him the truth about what happen today. And also, tell him I will let his son to him and he is fine I only erase every memory about me and his feelings too. It´s like he never meet me. Also, tell him that his family is no longer welcome in my clan. I won´t..! I refuse let them enter in my domain. That is a warning and I neither don´t want nor I need an apology. You may leave now and don´t worry, I´m fine this is just a small scratch in my neck, it would heal in time and I doubt it would leave me a scar..!"

"Pardon me. But…Are you sure Ei boo-Chan? I can get rid of him now since he is injured and weak..?" A mythical eager beast in form of a beautiful white tiger said that. And that shirei beast was Eijun beast guardian and a faithful companion. Which by the way was very angry as hell of what this human done towards his young master..?

"Don´t do a drama over this." Eijun wave his left hand now saying to his shirei guardian, "And that would be pointless his injures are not serious they are only superficial they would heal in time and you know as well, as I do If I wanted to put his life in danger, I would already do so. Plus..! I wouldn´t have the necessity to erase his feelings and memories. Just take him home and pass the message. Besides, the only one I will might give a chance will be little Takeru the rest of them are not welcome."

Eijun was telling that with such a determine conviction voice that everyone who has only sees him playing baseball seriously will understand.

Eijun finish his speech saying. "Please..! Leave now Hankyo I will speak with you when you return…"

"As you wish my master..!" After that, Hankyo left and disappear with a fainting Makoto´s body.

 **When suddenly someone no one ever imagine run towards Sawamura and in the process he broke the tension that was in the whole stadium**

An extremely frightened but worried sick teary Narumiya Mei run and hug Eijun likes his life depend of it. This made the people that are in the stadium break the tension that Sawamura put them into and they are all surprise like the hundreds of times since, this ordeal started.

Moreover, Seido as well of Inashiro plus..! Yakushi players were wondering why the arrogant spoiled blonde Ace of Inashiro was hugging him and looking so, worried towards Sawamura. But, it seems Eijun´s father is not surprise about Mei hugging his son but then again; Eijun´s teacher in the other hand is just as a surprise as everyone watching this strange display of affection between Narumiya Mei and Sawamura Eijun.

"ITAI..! OUCH..! THAT HURTS N-NARUMIYA SENPAI..! Can you please release me..?" Exclaim with a whimper voice and with teary eyes Sawamura Eijun. While the injury in his neck is neither dangerous nor mortal to him..! But, that doesn´t mean, it doesn´t hurt..! Although, he knows Mei is just worried sick about him. He can´t help it..! Mei makes him feel nervous, vulnerable and defenseless. He is in love with him dammit..! He cares too much for him too much.

Mei realizes the pain Eijun is but he doesn´t care he lost him once in the past and he won´t lose him again. So, he does the only thing that he so wanted and dies to do so. Since, the very moment he recovers his past memories and won the game against Yakushi high. Also, he was happy his Eijun came to watch his game and he so wanted to prove Eijun he is strong and worth for him. Plus..!" he made a promise to himself that he will cherish every moment he spends with his beloved Sawamura Eijun. So…Mei separate from him, he approaches him and gentle close his eyes and finally passionately kisses Eijun in front of his father and the whole people present in the stadium.

So, now everyone is wondering if this is a prank or an illusion. But, they all see how Sawamura was just as surprise as them. So...in less than a second he was kissing Mei too. They see how Eijun closes his eyes too and put both of his hands in Mei´s neck making their kiss deeper, while Mei is touching Eijun´s waist and his left hand his butt. So, does that mean Eijun is in love with him too..? It made sense and also, it seems so. Then the question here is: "Are they dreaming..?" Na-a…! They realize they aren´t dreaming and what happened in the past 15 minutes before and after Makoto appeared was pretty much real.

After, some minutes pass by both finally separate themselves and they breathe heavily with sings of drool in their mouths. Eijun open his eyes and he was extremely embarrassed and with a deep tomato face. After all, the whole stadium presence their make out session specially his father..! After all, he is his father baby boy. While, he also notice his Mei was flushing too but with a happy relief grin in his pretty face.

 **So…finally Eijun´s father interrupt the romantic moment between his son and suitor. Making Eijun in the process more flushing than before..!"**

"So…I´m glad my son is fine since, he was able to make out with you Narumiya Mei and for what I can see he is in love with you and you to him." Eiji raise one of his eyebrows and looks seriously both boys while he crosses his arms, he said. "Nevertheless, if you boy want a relationship with him you have to prove it to me as well as the heads of both families mine and his mother side; that you are worth for him. I refuse to give my only beloved son towards a week person so, I hope you are prepared. We are not against a gay relationship by the way. I always knew much to my dismay Eijun likes Man Company rather than Woman. So…is that clear Narumiya Kun..?" That were the words that a serious and amusing Sawamura Eiji said towards both boys.

Narumiya was speechless and his cheeks were tinted in red. But, he shook his head and he was about to reply to Mr. Sawamura San when his beloved Ei-chan decides to step in and scream.

"WAA..!" DAD..!" Eijun put both of his hands in his embarrass face and then he point one of his fingers in front of his dad, while he continues screaming at him.

"DON´T SAID EMBARRASSING THINGS LIKE THAT A-AND THIS AMUSING FOR YOU I-ISN…"but, Eijun didn´t finish his sentence since his father too was hugging him and also; he separates from their embrace and start checking out his son from top to the bottom. So he says. "Well..! It seems to me your wound in your neck is not serious and it stopped bleeding a while ago and do you have any idea young man how worried I was..? I hate so much when you attract sickos and how did you do that..? In the first place..! I know you are different kind of human and so is your mom but, I never see your mother do that before for all the time I know her. The spell you said I mean. So, my question here is….how the hell can you do that..? There´s something you are not telling me young man..!"

Eiji takes a deep breath continue saying."Moreover, I´m your father..! Of course I will embarrass you and find this a bit amusing. And you my boy you are not going to start dating Narumiya Kun right away, you know the traditions. So, after we see if his worth for you and if he is accepted. You can make out with him as much as you want. I tell you now that I have to do that. I mean…I did have to prove to your grandparents that I was worth for your mother, when I was young and when I met her plus, before we start dating. We told you that..!"

"I know dad." Eijun tiredly sigh and reply. "…Ahem…" Perhaps we should discuss this in private. We had a lot of unwanted attention towards me specifically."

"No. that can do Ei-chan." Here Kurama Sensei decides to finally step in again and he continue saying. "You owned an explanation towards the spectators and perhaps, some would not see you as a phenomenon or be afraid of you. The rest involving your possible relationship between Narumiya San and you can be discus in private."

"FINE..!" Eijun throw his hands in the air feeling very exasperated with the whole situation but, he understands the point both his father and Kurama Sensei said.

But, before doing that Mei decides to step in and reply the question Sawamura Eiji ask before."WAIT..! I´m sorry to butt in you three but Sawamura Eiji isn´t it..?"

Eijun´s father nods. After, Mei sees the confirmation he continues speaking. "About the question you ask before. My answer is "…YES..! I head over heels over your son. I care for him deeply and I even remember when we met when we were kids and I so…refuse completely separate from him. I-I lost him once and I refuse lose him again..! So, what I´m saying is…I´m ready to do whatever the test I have to pass, in order to be with him..? I hope you understand." Said Narumiya towards a surprise but pretty much impress Sawamura Eiji

That was the first time everyone who knew Narumiya Mei. Heard him say something so…sincerely deep and moreover, the whole people in the stadium, especially Mei´s family mainly his own mother and sisters, Inashiro friends and teammates notice how serious and determinate he was towards his feelings for Sawamura. This will bring problems between Seido and Inashiro later on but, what can they do anyway..? They are both in love and there´s nothing they can do to try to break them apart TT_TT

"I-I see…well we will talk after, Eijun give us an explanation towards the people here in the stadium." Was Eiji awkward reply

"O-OH..! YES..!" A dizzily flushing Eijun screams. "WAIT A MOMENT MEI YOU REMEMBER THE PAST..? BUT…H-How..? Arg…never mind we both can talk later privately. So, now..!" Eijun reacts after, he sees a mic in the ground and he starts telling an explanation towards his speechless audience and teammates.

"…Ahem…" Eijun cough, then he says. "Well everyone I can see you guys have a lot of questions to ask me but, I can only offer a brief explanation and I so hope you guys understand."

"First, my father here asks me how I can do what I did. That is simple actually and by the way I didn´t hide that part about me. Is just that…well most of you think I´m insufferable obnoxious idiot so, no matter what I do you won´t believe me anyway." Eijun chuckles. "Nevertheless, most of you know here in our country especially in Kyoto there are a lot of Mikos and Priests they are better known as Ommyouji. Well…I´m a descendent from that line. That is from my mother side by the way and that´s how I can do a spell in this case I used it to spare Makoto´s life. What he did to me is punish by death in ancient times but, this is a modern era so that was the best kind of action I could do to him. Second, we Ommyouji have different abilities obviously I can´t tell you what we can do but we are not dangerous at least not for humans. What we can do is in order to maintain a balance between the spirit world and the human world."

Eijun sighs the he continue saying to his shocking audience. "There are stories about Yokais and humans battles well…most of them are true, they did happen. After all, a story is not told if there is not a survivor. But, since mostly normal humans not believe in the spiritual world…mainly demons and ghost. Well, that´s why you guys don´t believe, you actually saw a big white tiger that by the way can talk isn't it..? So, I suggest having an open mind about it."

Eijun at the end finish saying. "Third, I don´t need to be an Ommyouji to learn how to fight God knows normal people do it. Besides, I for some reason I attract a lot of pervert sickos both genders actually so…I have to learn how to defend myself. After all, I won´t have my special bodyguards with me all the time. Hankyo for example to protect me all the time and the factor of me been seen as an idiot does help a lot when I beat them into a bloody pulp. As a matter of fact…." Here Eijun scowls and said, "I don´t like to be touch unless I ask for it and I wanted too."

Eijun finish saying that with a big smirk and a happy wicked grin in his face. Ah…! How much he remembers when he put a pervert in their place after, they try to touch him or forcefully kiss him. He definitely gives them hell..!"

 **The whole people in the stadium especially his Mei, father, Kurama Sensei, teammates and children all sweat-dropped after, they see how happy and sadist he looks. It doesn´t help he looks as a pretty regal prince and his happy sadistic giggles after, he is doing a flashback probably recalling similar events that happen before Makoto´s appearance.**

Eijun stop day dreaming now he say. "And well…that´s pretty much it and about my relationship with Narumiya Senpai." Here Eijun shyly and with a flushing face said. And in the process he makes feel furious and jealous Chris, Miyuki and few of his suitors, "That´s my business and it´s between me and him so, please don't ask anything about that."

Eijun stop for a moment and he say. "Umm….let me see, I think I forgot something important." Eijun starts thinking and pouting this makes some group of squealing girls and gay boys take discretely pictures of him. They have to take advantage for the moment. (Giggles)

"...A-HA..! NOW I REMEMBER..!" Eijun shouts happily then he said. "I just want to tell you guys I´m not dangerous. I like and I love playing baseball so much, with my teammates and rivals and well study too in my school. You people are so awesome..! So, pretty please don´t be afraid of me. Remember..! Don´t judge a book by their cover."

Eijun said that and see everyone that is present in the stadium with a pleading look and tears in his beloved golden brown eyes of his, towards his speechless audience and damn..! That puppy dog look in his face should be illegal.

He looks so adorable cute and irresistible and this makes everyone flush deeply and they were all thinking "No wonder people like Makoto and perverts sickos follow him around and wanted him for themselves…Plus..! The audience realizes how much of a lucky bastard Narumiya is. They are all blushingly sighs….

Authors note

Hello my dear readers hope you like this story and it would be a short story two or three chapter perhaps, no more than that.

I love the OTP NARUSAWA but I love almost all OTP too. And I think I improve my English in some level and I hope this time is better written remember I don't have a betta but I do my best so enjoy the story and if you want to leave me a review I will be happy to read it.

Btw I used the Microsoft word program to type my stories and when I made grammatical mistakes which are not many the system automatically correct them plus, my major is English too so, be kind to me after all English isn't my mother tongue after all.

About my other stories I didn't abandon any of them I will update and finish all of them eventually so, that will be all see you around..!"

NEW REVIEWS FASTER CHAPTERS…hope you guys love my story and blessings to all of you and I'm alive and well _ just I'm more into the fandom Danganronpa and doing my thesis mostly that's the reason why I haven't update in a long time and I think I get it now when they said is difficult to read tbh I didn't paid any attention to that my bad :p


End file.
